cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp
Many theories have been presented in relation to the identity of Lizard Men, theories such as living dinosaurs, and even offshoots of evolution in which the reptilian hierarchy continued to evolve along the same path as early primates. At one point in time reptiles ruled the earth, it is not out of the realm of possibility that the most dominate species on the planet could continue to evolve in small numbers unseen by mankind. Although no reptilian species known to man have shown signs of such advanced evolution, the reptile is the oldest and most successful species on the planet and could hold secrets that have yet to come to light. In Lee County, South Carolina, a strange reptilian humanoid was reported on several accounts. Lizard Man of Scape Ore The first modern reported sighting of the creature was made by George Holliman Jr. in the Fall of 1987, but it was the report by Christopher Davis, a 17 year old local man that made the Lizard Man famous. Davis said he encountered the creature while driving home from work at 2 AM on June 29, 1988. According to his account, Davis stopped on a road bordering Scape Ore Swamp in order to change a tire which had blown out. When he was finishing up he reported having heard a thumping noise from behind him and having turned around to see the creature running towards him. Davis said the creature tried to grab at the car and then jumped on its roof as he tried to escape, clinging on to it as Davis swerved from side to side in an effort to throw it off. After he returned home, Davis' side-view mirror was found to be badly damaged, and scratch marks were found on the car's roof, though there was no other physical evidence of his encounter. "I looked back and saw something running across the field towards me. It was about 25 yards away and I saw red eyes glowing. I ran into the car and as I locked it, the thing grabbed the door handle. I could see him from the neck down – the three big fingers, long black nails and green rough skin. It was strong and angry. I looked in my mirror and saw a blur of green running. I could see his toes and then he jumped on the roof of my car. I thought I heard a grunt and then I could see his fingers through the front windshield, where they curled around on the roof. I sped up and swerved to shake the creature off." In the month that followed the Davis sighting there were several further reports of a large lizard-like creature, and of unusual scratches and bite marks found on cars parked close to the swamp. Most of these are said to have occurred within a 3 mile (5 km) radius of the swamps of Bishopville. At the time, local law enforcement officials reacted to reports of the Lizard Man with a mixture of concern and skepticism, stating that a sufficient number of sightings had been made by apparently reliable people for them to believe that something tangible was being seen, but also that it was more likely to be a bear than a Lizard Man. Two weeks after the Davis sighting the sheriff's department made several plaster casts of what appeared to be three-toed footprints - measuring some 14 inches (36 cm) in length - but decided against sending them on to the FBI for further analysis after biologists advised them that they were unclassifiable. According to South Carolina Marine Resources Department spokesperson Johnny Evans the tracks neither matched, nor could be mistaken for, the footprints of any recorded animal. Evans also dismissed the possibility that they could have been made by some form of mutated creature. The sightings attracted tourists interested in seeing the creature and hunters interested in tracking it, and nearby radio station WCOS offered a $1 million reward to anybody who could capture the creature alive. However, reports of the creature began to decline at the end of the summer with the last credible sighting of the year being reported in July. On August 5 Kenneth Orr, an airman stationed at Shaw Air Force Base, filed a report with the police saying that he had encountered the Lizard Man on highway 15, and that he had shot and wounded it. He presented several scales and a small quantity of blood as evidence. Orr recanted this account two days later when he was arraigned for unlawfully carrying a pistol, and the misdemeanor offense of filing a false police report. According to Orr, he had invented the sighting in order to keep stories about the Lizard Man in circulation. - Clayton Hooke The Lizard Man was described as having green scaly skin with either red or orange eyes and three-fingered webbed hands. It stood about 7 ft. tall and had a stride of around 40 inches. Other Sightings The Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp is said to inhabit areas of swampland in and around Lee County, South Carolina along with the sewers and abandoned subways in towns near the swamp. Not much in the way of sewers or subway tunnels in Lee County. Some storm drains, but hardly livable for a "Lizard Man". And, the only "Subway" in Bishopville, South Carolina, is where you eat at. ''' '''Besides, "The Lizard Man" was a hoax. My dad new the old farmer who made and wore the costume. A man by the name Brothers Elder. "The Lizard Man" was seen that one "growing season". Yep, local people were stealing his crops of peas, butterbeans, corn, and water melons. He was tired of it and was scaring them off. He passed away many years ago. LizardMan111413a.jpg LizardMan111413b2.jpg lizard_man_of_scape_ore_swamp_by_straightupraver-d4hiu83.jpg|Isn't that cool? lizard_man_of_scape_ore_swamp_face_agressive_by_straightupraver-d4hivm2.jpg lizard_man_of_scape_ore_swamp_jaws_teeth_tongue_by_straightupraver-d4hixbe.jpg Lizard Man.png|From destination truth Lizard_Man_Drawing.png|From destination truth 2/2 ScapeOre3.jpg|Scape Ore Swamp Lost Tapes Lizardman.jpg 2B14B7F5-B6C9-41BE-8023-956895331EF3.jpeg|The lizard man|link=The lizard man Category:Cryptids Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Reptile Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Lake Monster Category:River Monsters Category:Amphibious Category:Freshwater Monkey Category:Swamp Beasts